


What does a dream mean

by Garance



Series: My english works [8]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Dark Superman, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles, Translation in English, Written Pre-Justice League (2017), happy new year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Clark takes his revenge on Bruce, while Steppenwolf captured him and brought him back to his ship.





	What does a dream mean

What does a dream mean

 

''Hmm...''

"Wake Brucey ?"

'' Where... where am I... Where ?''

"In my room, on Lord Steppenwolf's ship."

''Steppenwolf ?! Where are my friends ?!''

"No, Bruce, that's not the first question you have to ask me."

"Su... Superman ?! What are you doing here ?!''

"As you see, I'm back, after all you've done to me !"

"How can you still be alive, and you're on the side of enemies, Steppenwolf ?!"

"Enemies ? You're the one who wanted to kill me, you're so selfish that you've picked up people who did not want to show up for your cause, not worrying about whether they could die or not."

''Where are they ?''

"They are important elements of the Steppenwolf collection."

''Bastard ! You let him do that ?!''

''What do you want, it's in my nature, and you, you're in my collection now, you'll pay, for what you did.''

 

Kal used his super-speed to pull Bruce off his armor, snapping his fingers, and tentacles coming out of the walls and wrapping around the billionaire's wrists, ankles and neck, lifting him one meter above the ground.  

  
"Gh, what are you going to do ?!"

"I'm going to hurt you, oh, just thinking about it, I'm having a chill !"

  
At that moment, a tentacle came into Bruce's mouth, making him moan and tremble. The tentacle poured liquid into Wayne's throat, which forced him to swallow when he could not bite.  

  
''You like ? It is an aphrodisiac. Just to see you like that causes me an erection !''

  
The tentacle in Bruce's mouth retreated before heading to his crotch, while the tentacles of the ankles spread the legs of the billionaire.  

  
Kal sighed before the tentacle wrapped around the man's penis, when another tentacle lifted Bruce's left leg and penetrated him violently, making him scream in pain.

  
"Ah, your screams are so cute, I did well to keep you with me."  

  
The tentacle will travel inside Bruce's intimacy, before it unloaded a viscous, white liquid that sinks to the ground.

  
After that, two other tentacles came to torture the nipples of the billionaire, who moaned again and who lowered his head on his chest while his arms began to hurt him, while the other tentacle made him ejaculated, spreading the white seed on his abdomen and his chin.  

  
Kal snapped his fingers again, the tentacles returned to their origin, as Bruce fell violently back to the ground, groaning and trembling in the liquid of the tentacles, his eyes now empty.

  
''So ? Are you going to resist now ?"

''Fuck off...'' Bruce smiles, making an arm of honor to the Man of Steel

  
Kal gritted his teeth before grabbing Bruce's hair and sending him to a wall, using his super-speed to be in front of the Wayne, and kicking him in the belly which embed him into another wall.

  
Bruce spat a sheaf of blood, before wiping the one that ran from his nose, when Superman used his thermal vision on his abdomen to mark it definitively. He screamed at the burn as tears formed at the corner of his eyes.  

  
Kal closed his eyes as he put his hand on the hot mark on the chest of his new toy. He smiled before taking the billionaire in his arms and whispering a few words in his ear.  

  
''Your friends are dead, you belong to me now.''

  
Bruce missed a heartbeat at the announcement. He had been manipulated, raped, all that, he had borne all that for dead, he held a groan before hitting Superman's chest with the little strength he still had.  

  
He let his tears roll down his cheeks, as he screamed as he hit the torso of the Man of Steel. Kal put his hand on Bruce's head and smiled, he had his revenge.

  
____________

  
"Bruce, calm down! It's me, Clark! "

''Ka... Clark... ''

''You're okay ?''

''What has happened ?''

''I do not know, you moved a lot, you seemed to be in pain, and you started to hit me, while moaning.''

''Oh sorry.''

"You really make strange dreams."

''Nightmares.''

"...When you moaned, I thought I heard my name, I was in your dream ?"

"It was your body, but not your mind."

''What does that mean ?''

"It was a bad Superman."

''Oh I see...''

"You will never become like that, do not worry, it was just a nightmare."

"But dreams often predict the future."

'' Not mine, never. Clark... ''

''Yes ?''

''Thank you...''

''Hm ?''

''Thank you for being here, for being with me.''

"I will never leave you, I will never hurt you, I promise you."

''Thank you... thank you...''

  
Clark took Bruce in his arms as he began to cry. Superman gently lifted his companion's head, kissing him softly, and wiping away the tears.  

  
No one would touch his Bruce again, not even him if he had to.  

  
The End


End file.
